A Thief's Rose
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Zidane Tribal loved treasure. But his one true treasure was that in Rose Valentine. After saving Gaia from the verge of destruction Zidane decided to save Kuja despite the dangerous circumstances. Will he survive and return to his beloved or will he die to save someone who he once called an enemy?
1. A Thief's Rose Part 1

**Hello my fellow readers sorry for the lack of activity!**

 **Anyway for those who have read "The Beauty Underneath" Dakota and Vincent have three children. This two shot rolls around Rose Valentine, Dakota and Vincent's youngest daughter. She is mate bound to Zidane while her brother is mate bound to Garnet/Dagger. In this story Dagger gives the throne of Alexandria to Rose since she felt Rose would be better suited for as a queen. I support Zidane and Dagger as a couple all the way though XD. All Final Fantasy characters belong to Square Enix. I just own my OC's. Now enjoy!**

 **Btw Vivi doesn't die for awhile in this story.**

 **Rose's POV**

I landed on the ground hard next Zidane. My mate immediately turned to me and helped me up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"I hurt like hell" my brother Dante growled. His mate the former Princess of Alexandria came up to us.

"Look at what's happening to the Iifa Tree"

We all turned to see the tree was becoming unstable and if we didn't get out of here soon we were screwed.

"I don't like the looks of this" Midnight said as he climbed onto my shoulder. Thanks to a spell my bonded dragon could change sizes and the same thing happened with my brother's dragon Syrax. Syrax had emerald green scales with golden frills and wing membranes. She had two horns on top of her head and two fins on the sides of her face. The membranes were also gold within the fins. She walked on four legs like her mother and brother.

Midnight was named after his dark blue scales. He has the same physique as Syrax only he didn't have fins on the sides of his face. Black underbelly scales traveled from his neck all the way to his tail. His frill and wing membranes matched his underbelly scales.

"So what Kuja said was true, the Iifa tree is beginning its violent reaction"

"We shall need to flee if we wish to live" Syrax told us. The others finished appearing around us.

"Yeah" Zidane agreed.

When our journey started Dante had joined Tantalus which was a theater traveling group led by Baku. They were also thieves and they had been paid by Cid the leader of Lindblum to kidnap Dagger. Undercover I served as the princess as her bodyguard. I had the position for a year and half and the people of Alexandria came to like me.

I sometimes was compared to Dagger. We both had the same dark brown hair the only difference that separated us was our eye color. My eyes were dark red a trait I got from my father, while Dagger had brown eyes. Both Dante and I had magic that we inherited from our mother and grandparents. Alongside our older sister Lucrecia, we also shared the werewolf gene that allowed us to transform into our wolf forms.

Dagger and I became close friends during our time together and she expressed to me on more than one occasion she never really wanted to be queen. So after the death of her adopted mother and when her mate bond between her and Dante was revealed she chose me as her heir. At first I refused but eventually I gave in and took the role of being a royal. For awhile Dagger lost her voice due to stress. She did gain it back later and she had used one of Zidane's knives to cut her hair. That freaked out Dante but he eventually was won over by his beloved's short hair.

Suddenly an airship landed next to us and Regent Cid came out to the deck.

"Thank heavens, you're all safe! Come quickly! We don't have much time!"

"Looks like we got a ride out of here" Dante joked.

Zidane and Dagger chuckled before we all headed to the ship. However I turned around when I realized Zidane had suddenly stopped.

'Ah, dammit" the gnome said giving a kick.

"You heard Kuja didn't you?" I asked my mate.

"Yeah" Zidane replied looking up to me. "Why don't you go on ahead? I'll catch up with you all later, I have to take care of something"

"Oh hell no!" I protested. "I'm not leaving you here to die"

"Zidane! What are you doing?!"

Steiner the leader of the Pluto Knights and Dagger's former guard rushed over.

"Steiner take care of Rose"

"What?! What do you mean by that?!"

"Kuja is still alive and I can't just leave him" Zidane answered.

"This is bullshit Zidane" Dante added rejoining us. "Going after Kuja now is a death wish, if something happens to you"

"I'll be fine Dante" Zidane interrupted. "Just promise you will keep your sister safe"

I was unaware of the tears I felt go down my face. The others finally rejoined us and Eiko jumped in annoyance.

"Zidane why are you doing this?!"

"Because I might have done the same thing if I was in his shoes, I probably would've fought against you guys and wreaked havoc in Gaia like he did, I know it sounds crazy, but I know, deep down inside , I have to do this"

"You no crazy Zidane, but you go help Kuja not good idea, is too dangerous" Quina argued.

"I can't just leave him" Zidane replied with determination. "There's no way I could live with myself, I'm going"

Steiner protested again but I held up my hand and he stopped.

"He's made his decision" I stated.

Freya and Steiner then said they would go with Zidane but my mate politely refuses claiming it was his moment and one day they would have one of their own, plus Burmecia and Alexandria needed them.

"You're a real simpleton, forget it guys, there's no stopping this fool" Amarant said. Zidane shot his rival a WTF look before Cid shouted for us to get a move on.

"Come on, let's let him do his thing and get outta here"

The red haired man then got on board the airship. Zidane chuckled before saying to us.

"Alright, you heard the man! Get out of here before it's too late!"

"Zidane you better not die and come back!" Eiko said before she turned and joined Amarant on the ship.

"Zidane, I need eat more different food, I still hungry! You need come back, take me more places, show me more food!" Quina fussed.

"I still can't believe you're doing this, You've changed Zidane till we meet again" Freya added.

After they boarded the airship did Vivian say goodbye.

"Zidane, you've taught me another big lesson in life, thanks"

"You be careful" Dagger said going over to Zidane and she kissed his cheek. "It was thanks to you I met Dante and had this adventure"

"You come back or I'll kick your ass Monkey Boy" Dante threatened before the two of them want to get on the ship with Vivi.

"You're stubborn" I told my mate looking to him.

Zidane turned to me and he gently grasped my hand and brought me into him. He pressed his lips against mine. A second later after our kiss was finished did Zidane pull away and he suddenly bowed before me.

"Rose, I mean your highness, you will be a great queen to Alexandria, I have faith in you as I always had, I loved you the moment I first saw you, I'm sorry for being selfish and I can't take you any further"

I walked closer to him and said.

"And I love you my stubborn mate, just promise me one thing, please come back to me"

When I said those words Zidane took my hand and kissed it. Then I finally got on board the airship with Midnight and Steiner. I went to the railing and not once kept my eyes off from Zidane as the ship came to life and began to rise into the air. Eventually I lost sight of my beloved and it was then I prayed.


	2. A Thief's Rose Part 2

**Here's the second part of the two shot. Also Rose has dark brown hair like Dagger's whIle Dante's is short and colored black. He gains his brown eyes from his mother and grandfather.**

 **A Year Later.**

 **Rose's POV**

After leaving Zidane behind we witnessed the Iifa tree collapse and it was then I knew Zidane had died. I spent the following days silently grieving my mate's death. I had to be strong because after I returned to Alexandria I became it's queen.

My family always thought I was born to become some sort of leader. I came to enjoy being a monarch and I was very passionate at leading my people.

Vivi went to live in the Black Mage Village with the other Black Mages. Quina was now my head chef in the kitchens. Freya was helping to rebuild Burmecia while trying to help her beloved Sir Fratley regain his memories. Eiko got adopted by Cid and Hilda which made her a princess of Lindblum. Steiner and Beatrix became a couple not long after my coronation. Dagger was enjoying going throughout the world performing with Dante and the rest of Tantalus. As for Amarant he still traveled about and last I heard he was dating Lani.

Though I enjoyed being a queen I still felt lonely. I missed Zidane terribly and I was glad I had Midnight. My bonded dragon always knew how to cheer me up. At the moment he was on his perch watching me look at my reflection.

Today I turned eighteen and Tantalus was coming to perform "I Want to be Your Canary" which was a play both Dagger and I loved. I had received a letter that Dagger would play Princess Cornelia and some other actor would play Marcus her forbidden lover. The dress I wore was similar to Dagger's only it was a light blue with gold roses on the edges of the dress. The dress was strapless and it was beautiful. Dagger had this made for me as a coronation gift. On my arms I had on matching fingerless gloves, I wore a different styled crown on my head. My hair was in a braid underneath my crown.

The crown was gold with aquamarine gemstones. It was a little heavy but I didn't mind having it on for special occasions. I maybe be a queen but I'm also a warrior. The door to the bedroom opened and in came my father Vincent Valentine. I chucked in amusement as I noticed he wore his usual red get up. After he married my mother his aging slowed down. At the moment he was 45 but he still looked as though he was in late thirties.

"You look beautiful my dear one" Dad said as he came to me. He and I then shared a hug.

"I'm glad you're here" I replied to him after we pulled apart.

"I never missed your birthday Rose, and I never will" Dad said caressing my right cheek. He kissed my forehead just as my older sister and Mom entered the room. Lucrecia was the spitting image of our mother and grandmother except for her red eyes which she got from Dad. Her curly hair was styled in a bun and she wore a pretty spaghetti strapped green dress.

Mom looked gorgeous in a dark purple dress that was a halter top. Her hair hung loose and she was the next to approach me. She and I shared a hug before Lucrecia and I did the same.

"You guys look great" I told them.

"Your father could've skipped with the his usual get up though" Mom said looking to Dad in disapproval. Dad chuckled before coming over to her and he kissed her forehead.

"Where's Khaleesi?" I asked turning to Lucrecia.

Khaleesi was my sister's bonded dragon and was the spitting image of her father Drogon. She too had the ability to change into a smaller form if she wanted to.

"Somewhere outside" she answered.

"Your grace"

We all turned to see Beatrix at the door.

"The play is about to start and I'm sure your family wishes to get to their seats"

"Hope you guys like the play" I told my family.

"I heard some parts of it are pretty funny" Dad said.

"Oh it is" I confirmed.

Dad chuckled before he offered his arms out to Mom and Lucrecia. Both women latched their arms through his and they strode out the door.

"You're father is very handsome" Beatrix confessed. "I can see where Dante gets his good looks from"

That made me snort before Midnight flew from his perch and onto my shoulder. We left my room and shortly arrived on the balcony. Steiner gave me a kind smile and wished me a Happy Birthday. I kissed his cheek before I came to my seat and sat down.

The crowd started to clap as Baku came onto the stage dressed as his character. He gave a bow and then returned to his standing position.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight's performance is a story that takes place long, long ago, our heroine Princess Cornelia is torn from her lover Marcus, she attempts to flee the castle only to be captured by her father King Leo, tonight's story begins with Marcus and Cornelia decide to run away together, and now your royal majesty Queen Rose, Lord Steiner, Lady Beatrix, noble ladies and lords, and our rooftop viewers, Tantalus proudly presents "I Want to Be Your Canary!"

The crowd clapped again and Baku bowed again before exiting the stage. A few minutes later Dagger as Princess Cornelia ran into the stage calling out to the actor who played her lover Marcus. The actor came to the stage and he was wearing a traveling cloak. Dagger ran down the stage steps and the two of them embraced.

I smiled and Midnight gave a little whine because he thought the play was good. The dialogue exchanged between Dagger and the other actor was well rehearsed. I was glad to see Dagger was enjoying playing her favorite character. The actor playing Marcus soon exited the stage and Dagger said her lines while placing her hands in prayer.

At the right corner of the stage Dante appeared. He must be playing one of Leo's lackeys. Dante then approached Dagger and did his lines with her. Then he approached Dagger and fake punched her in the gut. I chuckled as Dagger pretended to fall limp in Dante's grasp and Dante caught her. People in the crowd booed as Dante carried Dagger offstage. The setting changed from sunset to dawn and the twin moons appeared in the fake background. The actor who played Marcus was back on stage wondering where his beloved Princess was.

I heard Steiner sniffling behind me and Beatrix chuckled which made me smirk. This year's performance was better than last year's that's for sure. Cinna came to the stage and did his lines while the mysterious Marcus replied with his. After a brief exchange of dialogue Cinna ran off stage and white birds appeared in the fake dawn sky.

"Could she have betrayed me?"

The actor then walked to center stage.

"Nay ne'er would my love speak false" he shook his head. "I must have faith, she shall appear if I only believe, as the sun lends me no ear I pray instead to the twin moons"

The actor then turned away from the crowd. He then held his arms out.

"I beseech thee, wondrous moonlight, grant me my only wish"

Then like a flash the actor pulled off his cloak.

"Bring my beloved Rose to me!" Zidane shouted.

My eyes widened and I stood up not believing my eyes. After a moment of not moving I immediately turned around and headed to the doors. But my way was blocked by Steiner and Beatrix. They both smiled to me before they opened the doors. Steiner flashed me a smirk when I looked to him and when I looked to Beatrix she bowed her head and she made a go on gesture with a wave of her arm.

I ran past them and lifted up the skirt of my dress as I ran like hell down the stairs. Once I got to the next floor I ran to the doors and pushed them open. I had to make my way through the crowd and it wasn't easy. All that mattered was I got to Zidane. However I soon collided with someone and they made my Cerberus necklace go flying from my neck.

Each member of my family had this necklace and it was precious to me since my father gave it to me when I turned thirteen. It landed on the ground and I placed my hands to my neck. However I said screw it and turned around running towards the stage as fast as I could go.

Zidane came into view and tears flow down my face as I went down the stairs and I threw off my crown before literally jumping into my mate's arms. Zidane caught me and he spun me around as my arms went around his neck. My mate then set me back onto my feet and shot me a smile before I buried myself against him. Tears fell off my face as I punched his chest hard three times and Zidane placed a hand to my hair and he pressed his lips to my forehead before finally bringing me close to him.

Nearby Dante whistled and Zidane then kissed me. He wiped my tears away with a gloved hand during the kiss and after we finished did I ask him.

"How did you survive?"

"I didn't have a choice, I had to live, I wanted to come home to you, to the one woman I love"

"You're an idiot" I scolded.

That made Zidane chuckle and he kissed my forehead again.

"I'm your idiot"

"Damn right you are and I love you too, Monkey Boy"

 **9 Months Later.**

The night Zidane returned to me we consummated our bond. It was the I conceived and shortly after learning I was pregnant did Zidane and I get married. He became the King of Alexandria and looked forward to meeting our child.

Mom and Dad were just as excited to meet their first grandchild. Dagger and Dante were engaged and would get married in a year. My labor pains started at dawn and unlike Mom every time I had a contraction I would swear up a storm.

"Your doing good love" Zidane praised as he wiped my forehead. I had been in labor for six hours and I wanted the baby out of me. He kissed my forehead and held my hand with his. Dad stood in the corner watching as I endured the process of child birth. Mom was beside me and spoke to me in encouragement. The midwife finished checking my cervix and I was given the clear to start pushing.

Pushing hurt less than the contractions but it didn't stop the profanities coming out of my mouth.

"Let's hope our grandchild doesn't learn your foul mouth" Dad joked.

"Vincent I learned the same thing from my mother and you know what she's like when she's angry" Mom replied to him.

Vincent chuckled before I gave another push and the baby slid out of me. The midwife took my child so she could be properly cleaned. After did I deliver the after birth did Mom begin to heal me with her magic.

"You have a daughter dear one" Dad called out. I grinned and so did Zidane. I just hoped our daughter didn't have a tail like her father. The midwife finished with the baby and she came to me and Zidane placing our daughter into my arms.

"She's healthy your grace" she said before she bowed and excused herself. Dad came over to Mom and the two of them left the room giving me and Zidane privacy. The first thing I checked was to see if our daughter had a tail and she didn't.

"She's going to be a blonde" I told my husband noticing the blonde tufts on our daughter's hair. Zidane grinned like a dork and he asked if he could hold our daughter. I rolled my eyes before placing our child into his arms. Zidane immediately began to cry and I smiled.

"Her name should be Melody" I suggested to my mate.

"Melody it is" Zidane agreed. "She's beautiful Rose, like her mother"

"Baka don't start the romantic talk again" I teased him.

Zidane laughed before he kissed Melody's tiny head and he gave her back to me. He then placed his forehead against mine as I brought Melody closer to me. Like her father I kissed her head before I looked to my husband. He placed his lips against mine and we shared a brief kiss before our attention returned to our daughter. For she was a treasure created between the love of a thief and his hot headed she-wolf.


End file.
